Chronicles
by NCISprobie
Summary: Joseph, evil clone of Magneto has been set free and plans to lead his people, but first he needs someone to keep the Avengers busy. Remembering that Rogue can flatten the Avengers he makes a decision to clone her. Though created for that purpose alone the girl-clone will prove to be essential factor in history and Joseph's life. (Best part you get to see Rogue as bad-ass villain!)
1. Persephone

_"Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."_

The quote was by Lord Chesterfield, and was one admired by a white haired master of magnetism, it was most appropriate for the currant status of the world.

The world's faith in the Avengers was shaken, two separate teams of X-Men at each others throats, and his own counterpart-Erik Lehensherr- with his weakened powers it was certainly the time to act.

Joseph had to smirk at the thought. Erik had once stated that he was nothing more than a clone, inferior to the first master of magnetism, and look at him now. He followed Cyclops, Xavier's brat, and was now paying the price for it. Erik's powers were broken by the Phoenix Force, now he was inferior to Joseph, the clone he had once killed.

But the past was of no consequence now. The world was still in shambles, just recovering from the scorching and the fire. The world was was just waiting for someone to seize the opportunity to take it, mold it, make it better. Joseph could certainly do that, he was after all one of the most powerful mutants alive.

Newly born mutants were popping up everywhere, his people were thriving, and leaderless. With Charles Xavier gone, and Cyclops's powers crippled neither were fit to lead the mutant race. Who would take this opportunity? The answer seamed simple enough. The most skilled, experienced, and powerful should lead. Joseph was more than happy to nominate himself.

Following Lord Chesterfield's words, Joseph wasted no time. A mental list of things he needed was pinned to his mind. A base of operations for him and his followers, a team as well as followers, and another mutant with power to match his. He was good on his own, but he can't take this world alone.

Acquiring the metal for his fortress was easy enough. Wakanda lacked the ability to go to war with Atlantis, much less defend themselves. Taking quality metal as well as fragments of vibranium didn't take but a day, and the fortress was constructed before sundown. Joseph ultimately chose Iceland to be the ground on which the fortress was stationed. With all the active volcanoes he could take advantage of the thermal heat and hide his fortress well.

Finding followers wouldn't be an issue, Cyclops's dirty little secret of being crippled was hardly a secret after he lost control on the streets of New York. Most mutants were very shocked and unimpressed, refusing to follow him. And in any case if there wasn't soldiers that could fight now all he would have to do is order Astra to clone him some more, once he approached her and welcomed her back into his Brotherhood of course.

With his fortress built and followers not being a problem all Joseph needed was to find a mutant as impressive as himself to keep the Avengers buys while he attended to mutant affairs.

As it turns out, finding said mutant was easier said than done.

Long hours were spent going through files he'd stolen from S.H.E.I.L.D and S.W.O.R.D. Unfortunately no mutant's power seemed unique enough to match his, or strong enough to put the smack down all of the Avengers at once.

Frustrated Joseph turned his thoughts to the local news hoping to get inspiration.

The News channels did not disappoint.

Plastered all over _Humans Now New Reporting Station_ was a story over current Mutant Avengers that were once "villains." The main subject of the evening turned out to be none other than the white streaked southern belle. Rogue.

Joseph frowned as he thought of her. The women he'd fallen in love with. The women who had found him and taken him to the X-Men in the first place. The mutant who's powers he had neutralized for a moment to give her a kiss. Rogue. She had once kissed him fully on the lips under the guise of giving him CPR, until Marrow had caught her. Joseph would never forget waking up to the feel of her lips on his. But none of that mattered now, Joseph could hardly remember the feeling of being in love, just the knowledge that he had been, he had Astra implanting him with Erik's memories to thank for that. For that Joseph was somewhat grateful.

He turned the volume of the TV up higher.

_"Everyone remembers this girl right? Rogue. The daughter of Mystique started out in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Everyone remembers her as a dangerous sixteen year old girl trashing the Avengers every other weekend in broad daylight right? Ms. Marvel ended up in a coma, Captain America got a face-full of concrete_, _and Thor ended up with a few broken bones."_

That got Joseph attention as footage of that day was popped up on the screen. It was all recorded from the Avenger's Mansion where Rogue had attacked them in her teenage years.

The answer to his problem seemed so obvious. Rogue could flatten the Avengers, Rogue could be a one women army, Rogue would be more than fit to fill the position of go-to-girl.

But Rogue was an Avenger now, she had been on the side of the angels for far too long, and with Xavier dead she would be more committed to his dream than ever.

But a clone would work. Yes. An young adult clone like himself, possessing the memories of her time in the Brotherhood, before she joined the X-Men. Astra had been able to do it with himself, why not Rogue?

A smirk formed on Joseph's lips as he picked up a phone and dialed.

"Astra, so wonderful to hear your voice. Surprised? No, you shouldn't be. You may be an disloyal and callous women but you still have assets that would be beneficial to my cause. I do believe I've found a way for you to earn your way back into the Brotherhood."

* * *

Rounding up mutants committed to his cause only took a few weeks. Some were new born young mutant adults barely been mutants a few weeks, others were experienced mutants who had turned their backs on Cyclops. The new mutants, Bat(with the ability to fly), Cinder(A teleporter), and Rapture(A pyromaniac) were being trained for combat by none other than Mystique.

Mystique had joined Joseph's Brotherhood at the promise of getting a second chance with Rogue(or rather a clone of her).

The rest of Joseph's team was made up of mutants that had deserted Cyclops. Phoebe Cuckoo(a Stepfford that had left her sister's after a fall-out), and Deadpool(Who joined only cause he was pitched money from Joseph).

Training was going relatively well,(for Mystique being in charge) broken bones were kept to a minimum and powers were learning to be controlled.

Confident Joseph left the training session early to check on the progress of Astra and his Rogue-Clone.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Astra was not completely stupid. She was obnoxious, callous, and couldn't take responsibility for her own actions, but she had some grasp of common sense.

She had stolen a full DRN MRNA Matrix from a sleeping Rogue without any trouble. Had it all re-fitted and ready to put in the oven. Except now her mind was on Joseph. the man had spurned any and all attempts at a romantic relationship with her ever again and seemed determined not to change this attitude.

And now he wanted her to make a clone of his kind of ex. Was it just a coincidence that this was the women he had once loved?

But Astra did have a grasp on common sense. If this women were to come back into his life her chances of getting back into Joseph's bed and becoming the queen bee were significantly smaller. But she did have to make this clone, it was the only way back into the Brotherhood.

A thought came to her then, what if the clone were younger than Joseph had specified? Too young to be seen as an asset or to become romantically involved with perhaps?

"A little girl. Oh, yes that would work perfectly." Astra said to herself as she made a minor adjustment in the matrix and started the sequence.

* * *

"What do you mean a mistake in the DNA sequence?" Joseph roared as he took the news Astra had given him badly.

"Yeptty, yep, yep." Astra said casually as she hit several more buttons. "The girl's matrix was screwed up and she came out a little younger than expected, 12-ish."

"12?!" Joseph glared in anger.

"Or thirteen-ish."

"13!"

"Yeah, Joey. The worst part of this is how we can't fix it either, that was the only Matrix of Rogue I had, and even if we managed to create another I've already put 13 years worth of memories in the girl."

Joseph seethed in furry. "Astra I requested an adult, fully capable of fighting. Not a child!"

"She's still capable of fighting." Mystique reminded him. "Rogue's been a black belt since she was eight. If Astra hasn't screwed up those memories she's probably the best fighter here, next to me of course."

Joseph stopped ranting at Astra for a moment to turn to Mystique. "She's capable of fighting?"

Mystique nodded. "She only has about six years of experience, but it's a good start."

Joseph turned back to Astra.

"Perhaps your little mistake can be corrected Astra. Mystique will have a second chance at raising Rogue, and I will have a protege. Bring her out."

Astra complied and hit several control panels releasing the liquid in the tube that the girl clone was in. The naked girl fell to the ground with a thud and the wires snapped off her back.

Mystique pulled a blanket over the girl as she turned her over to stroke her white streaks. "What are we going to call her?" Astra asked. "We can't go calling her "Rogue", that would be like calling Joseph, "Erik"."

"Persephone." Mystique decided.

Astra laughed. "Rather ironic."

Joseph glared at Astra again. "I am hardly the ruler of the Underworld, and she is not my wife."

Astra's eyes lowered angrily. "Your damn right she's not...and it better stay that way." It came out in a whisper.

Joseph, who was too per-occupied with Persephone to hear Astra's whisper.

"What was that?" He asked.

Astra cleared her throat and lied. "I said we'll make a villain out of her yet."

"Mutant freedom fighter." Joseph corrected. Astra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, she's going to be quite the rebellious little handful."

"I don't doubt that for a moment." Joseph said with a smirk.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought of this, I'm really interested in hearing your opinion. Any complaints, concerns, etc.**

**By the way it's pronounced: per-se-pho-ne. Some people are convinced it sounds like "phone"(like telephone) but it's more like "knee".**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. First Mission

_"Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."_

Sweat dripped off the side of the girl's face and her muscles ached. There was a ringing in her ears. _'Gotta move.'_ She thought to herself as she leaped across the stone and grasped onto a bar above her. She swung across and jumped to a nearby ledge. She needed to find somewhere to rest. Smoke clouded her vision and made it difficult to breath. She was trying desperately hard not to cough, it would give her position away. Hey entire body was about to give weigh. She's been fighting and running for at least four hours straight.

Someone had thrown a gas bomb and hour ago that was responsible for her lack of energy. Dirty fighters were going to pay. She struggled to keep her panting under control.

It was very quiet. Too quiet. Until a crack echoed from above the girl.

"Surprise!" The amused voice shouted as she heard two swords unsheathe. She back flipped off the ledge just in time. Fell onto the hard ground and rolled just as two slashed pieces of rock fell beside her.

"Dang it girl, almost had you. Now stay still for me." The man said as he jumped down in front of her.

He was wearing a full body suit. No skin she could reach, she could try pulling his mask off, but that would be risky with his swords. She was going to have to fight this one using skill, not mutation.

Completely unarmed she dodged his sword attacks and aimed a kick to his abdomen. He grunted, but she didn't stop there. one punch to his arm and to his jugular before dodging another sword.

Then she punched his nose, hearing the crack. "Not the face!" The annoying man attacking her shouted. She ignored him and slammed her the palm of her hand against him.

Just when she thought she might win this fight a metal bar swung out from behind her, knocking her to the ground. That gave the man attacking her the opportunity he needed to position his sword at her neck.

"Cheaters!" She shouted.

The smoke cleared the room as the lights flickered on. Great. She had lost this fight.

Joseph and the girl's mother descended from the platform above. Now that the lights were on anyone could see the girl's features clearly. She had pale smooth skin, brilliant deep green eyes and white streaks that framed her face. "I had him!" She yelled as she glared up at the two.

"Enough Persephone." Mystique ordered her daughter.

"If this were a real battle you would be dead. Oh, don't sulk you'll have another chance tomorrow. When your fighting against the Avengers you're going to need to be aware of everything around you, even if your senses are limited. By the way you did an impressive job not giving your position away or collapsing when the gas bomb went off. You can take pride in that."

The girl, Persephone, still glared from her spot on the ground, convinced she's let down her mother.

Mystique sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Know when to take a compliment." She said before leaving the room.

Persephone's attacker put his swords away and turned to coo at her. "Aww, don't scowl at your me. Nobody expected you to beat me anyway. Chin up little Wade Jr. Daddy still loves you, even if you can't beat him." The man cooed in a voice one would talk to a baby in.

Anger flashed on Persephone's face as she aimed a kick to his genitals. "Shut up Deadpool. For the last time, your not my dad and that's not my name."

Deadpool was now crouched down in a fetal position as he tried to crawl out of the room. "Totally not cool." He said before he disappeared.

The last adult in the room smirked at Persephone. "You did well." He said as he offered her a hand up. Persephone took it, even if she was still mad at him. "Your mother didn't expect you to defeat him anyway. Though you very well could have if I didn't interfere."

Persephone's glare softened at his praise, it wasn't often that the leader of the Brotherhood gave it. "You think do Joseph?"

"Well, we shall see tomorrow won't we?" He said as he lead her out of the room. "Your nearly ready to fight the Avengers. Clean up. After dinner tonight report to my study so we can practice your absorbing. How has your mind been lately?"

He inquired as she led them back to her room.

"Not bad." She answered. "You and Momma are pretty quiet most of the time, and Deadpool and Astra shut up when you tell him to. Things have been pretty quiet."

Joseph nodded thoughtfully. "That's expected. How are my memories, are you holding them back well?"

Persephone's head bobbed up and down. "Yep. Not a problem." She said in her accent.

Joseph frowned. "Yes." He corrected her. "Try to use proper grammar, and I expect you to finish the Once and Future King before dinner. Be prepared to give me a full summary."

Persephone rolled her eyes at his attempt to educate her.

Joseph noticed this. "Don't roll you eyes at me girl. I am the leader of this Brotherhood and I will have respect."

"Yes sirrr." Persephone said as they reached her room.

"Are you being prudent with me?" He asked. Persephone opened her door.

"No sir, wouldn't dream of it."

Joseph sighed. "Of course not. I will ignore this since I am a very busy man with a world to lead and Avengers to thwart. Try to behave tonight Persephone, and don't forget to finish reading the book."

Persephone slammed her door shut as she made her way to her bathroom. She flipped the shower on and stared herself in the mirror. The black bodysuit she was wearing was simple and covered most of her body, but the gloves she wore were fingerless at the midpoint of her fingers. Her boots dropped to the side as she stripped.

She had finished reading the book Joseph gave her a while ago and was more than ready to give a summary. In fact she was more than ready to do other things to, like kick the Avenger's asses for example. She had spent a long while studying every member. Falcon, Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, Havok, Wolverine, Hulk, etc. She knew them, and their limits, and she knew she could surpass them.

Persephone lathered shampoo all over her hair as she silently cursed. She was more than ready, why wouldn't her mother see that? She hoped that Joseph could.

It was why she was created after all. Whatever though. It didn't matter soon she would beat Wade Wilson "Deadpool", and make a valid argument to her mother, knowing she would have to finally let Persephone on the field. Her mother had to, she couldn't keep her locked in the compound forever while the others went out on missions.

She finished her shower quickly and dressed into a clean uniform, identical to her other ones. Persephone had time before dinner and admittedly she should really use this time to meditate, though that's not what she did.

Instead she worked on her special project. The creature she was making. She used Astra's knowledge to create her own clone creature. Right now it was in an egg form. Persephone had combined feral wolf, with loyal dog, mixed with venom snake. She was completely unaware of the outcome, but predicted her egg would hatch in a few days.

She hoped she would be here for that. Already she was preparing an argument to give to her mother when Mystique discovered it. It was a mutant creature that would make a wonderful guard animal that could be trained to tear off the limbs of Avengers.

* * *

Dinner passed quickly and without incident thankfully. You never knew if someone was going to try antics when Joseph wasn't around. Astra and Mystique were having a quiet conversation about weapons that Persephone wasn't interested in, and the new recruits were discussing something even more boring.

Persephone just wanted to go train with Joseph. Though strict and arrogant, she developed a liking for the white haired leader of the mutant revolution. She just had to be careful not to let Astra see, that women might take it the wrong way. She was incredibly jealous and constantly throwing herself at Joseph.

Speaking of relationships, Persephone had recently discovered Deadpool and her mother were in one. And ever since then Deadpool had made it his responsibility to be her "father". Please, like she needed one of those. Hell's bells, she already had enough problems with her helicopter mother.

Persephone was thankful when dinner ended and she was excused.

She skipped her way up the stairs to Joseph's tower, his private wing that most weren't allowed near. His study was easy to find, it was the only metallic door without a handle.

She knocked respectfully and waited. The door swung open by itself. "Enter." Joseph said. He was sitting by the fireplace in a conformable leather chair, reading a gestured with his pointer finger a "come here" motion.

Persephone stood standing in front of him, waiting. He set his book down by the stand and gestured for her to sit in front of him. Thankfully there was a carpet near the fireplace she didn't have to sit on the cold floor.

"Is your mind relaxed?" He asked her.

"Yes sir." Persephone said eagerly.

He studied her carefully, knowing full well it wasn't. "I want you to meditate for at least half an hour anyway." He told her. "Back straight, don't slouch and relax your mind. Focus on nothing else other than your breathing. Try not to think at all."

Persephone tried not to scowl. She absolutely hated meditating. It required to much patience, she wanted to fight, not sit around. But she did as he ordered.

Inhale in, hold for three seconds, then exhale out for three seconds. She did this repeatedly for god only knows how long before she forgot she was meditating altogether.

"That's enough Persephone." Joseph said. Rogue snapped out of it and rubbed her eyes. She moved to take her glove off slowly, waiting for some signal from Joseph she should proceed. He gave her a nod.

Persephone pulled the glove fully off and moved for his hand, which was also bare. He extended it and offered it to her.

"Hold on for exactly three seconds. This time I want you to focus on recovering as quickly as possible." He ordered her just before they made contact. Pain sho tup to Persephone's mind. She clenched her head and tried to push it back like she tried before. this time she succeeded.

She lifted a large amount of the metal in the room to show Joseph how quickly she recovered. He nodded and gave her a smirk of satisfaction.

"Very well, just under two seconds, your best time. You've come a long way, Persephone. Very well. Now keep the metal floating until my power fades."

Persephone grinned, yep, she definitely ready to fight the Avenges, wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Persephone was right where she was last time she fought against Deadpool. Vision blurred, exhausted, and had already aimed several blows.

This time instead of aiming more blows she tried a different tactic. Persephone rolled to his side and punched there, rolled again to dodge his swords, before aiming more blows. She was practically dancing around him trying to be unpredictable and dodge at the same time. Try hard not to develop ea pattern, he might recognize if she did.

Finally she slid and threw her fist as hard as she could up on his chin, giving him an uppercut. Deadpool fell to the ground. He had an advanced healing factor and would be up soon anyway, though Persephone didn't see how that was fair. How were you supposed to beat a man with an advanced healing factor. He would recover and just get back up, not to mention having an infinite amount of energy.

The smoke cleared the room. Persephone grinned. The fight was over and she had finally won.

Persephone grinned, basking in the glory of Deadpools humiliation and defeat. As Joseph and Mystique descended. Joseph looked pleased, while her mother was just the opposite. Although Persephone hadn't expect her mother to be happy.

"I beat him." Persephone said. "You saw right? I beat him! Has this proved I'm ready to go out on actual missions with everyone else around here?"

Mystique growled. "Absolutely not."

Persephone scowled. "Your never going to be convinced I'm ready. I beat Deadpool. I train everyday, and my control on my powers are better than ever. I'm ready." She said firmly, trying hard not to let her anger get the best of her. If she let anger show they would think she was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum.

"No." Mystique firmly.

Persephone tried her best not to pout, even though it seemed as though she lost this argument with her stubborn mother.

"You know Mystique, I do believe Persephone is right, she seems to be quite ready, and just in time to."

Anger flashed across Mystique's face. Her eyes lowered and glared at Joseph. "I won't let her be killed in your Brotherhood, she's too young, nowhere near ready."

"Nonsense. Do you have that little faith in your daughter's abilities? She just proved she was capable of handling herself, and her powers have come quite a ways."

Persephone's face lit up as Joseph fought for her. Was she going to win after all?

"Just in time for what?" Persephone asked. "Something I can help with? A mission?"

Joseph nodded to her, completely ignoring Mystique's glare. "Yes, a mission, an important one too. I'm going to make an announcement at the conference between the Humans Now Council and The Avengers. The Avengers will need to be kept busy while I kill the Humans Now supporters and make my announcement. The whole country is watching, it is an opportunity I will not pass up."

"I could easily flatten them." Persephone said.

"And expose yourself to them. We will be on live T.V, I don't think we should reveal her yet." Mystique argued.

"No." Joseph disagreed. "I believe it is time. We can't delay, it is time anyway that the Avengers realize what their up against."

Persephone was beaming. She was totally going to win.

"Rapture can keep an eye on her if it make you feel any better, Mystique. But Persephone is going on the mission." He said firmly.

Mystique stormed angrily out of the room, with Deadpool in tow behind her.

"Yes!" Persephone cheered. "Yes!Yes!Yes!" She jumped up to hug Joseph around his neck. "Thank you!" Joseph sighed.

"Absolutely. You are ready, even if your mother is unwilling to see it."

Persephone let go of him and smiled.

"We leave in two days, I know you won't disappoint Persephone."

She shook her head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

That night she found a new uniform waiting for her on her bed. It was from Joseph. Dark, light, shiny leather. It was extremely flexible and the gloves were easy to remove. The boots were the same as he other uniform, except that the boots were complete with a lining of metal, probobly so Joseph could keep tabs on her. The rest of the suit was a one piece. Short sleeved that ended on her forearm. There was a diamond cu ton around the stomach to show off her abs and a triangle but out near her collarbone. Best of all where the long opera styled gloves.

Being promoted rocked!

_"Is everyone in position?"_ Phoebe Cuckoo's telepathic call went out to the entire team. Mystique, Deadpool, and Rapture would be stationed outside the conference room to ambush reinforcements that might be called in. Bat and Cinder would be responsible for security inside. That would all happen once Joseph and Persephone made their move, Joseph was going to crash the conference and make a short speech. Persephone was going to tackle and take out Captain America when he made a move on Joseph. After that she would deal with the rest.

_"Affirmative." _Joseph said as he gestured for Persephone to follow him.

Walking right into the building was easy enough. They idiots hadn't exactly taken precautions like getting rid of metal.

Persephone could tell they were getting closer. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to introduce Mark Creed, the head of Humans Now Movement." Cheers erupted from the room. They were really close now.

"And it is also my honor to introduce Captain America, head of the Avengers." The cheer was less enthusiastic this time, but great none the less. Persephone reorganized Steve Rogers voice.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to be here tonight. Now as many of you know the focus of tonight's topic will be Sentinels.-"

Before Captain America could finish Mark Creed interrupted him. "We will not be swayed to stop production!"

That's when Joseph decided to make his appearance through the roof. Persephone stayed back and listened. There were gasps all around and shouts.

"This is a message to humans and mutants alike-" Persephone lost tack of what Joseph was saying as she took stock of the Avengers here. Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Tony Stark, Sunfire, and Wasp. She watched them get into attack position.

"And I fully intend to lead mutant-kind in the revolution against the tyranny of the Humans who insist on building machines to hunt our kind." Joseph finished.

"You in what army?" Stark demanded.

Joseph chuckled. "Funny you should ask." Ms. Marvel was gearing up to attack Joseph. Persephone decided it was time to make her move.

She crashed down on top of Ms. Marvel and held her hand up to her face. Instant contact, Persephone was now flying and in attack position ready to take Captain America.

Gasps were all around the Avengers. The camera was now turned on her. Sunfire was the first to react and attack, Persephone took him down too quickly. Wasp was next.

Soon there was only Captain America and Stark. Two of the best rained fighters on the planet. Stark suit wasn't made of metal so it was up to Persephone to take him out. His face was protected, no skin to latch onto. Fortunately Persephone knew how to use Sunfire's power. She used all her energy to summon a blast that knocked Stark through the roof, with his now scorched armor.

Next was Captain America. Persephone could do the same to him, but she wanted to show off her fighting skills a little.

She moved to attack him. Captain America deflected and defended himself against all her blows. He seemed unwilling to attack a child. Though he did make a move to restrain her, but she was quicker. Persephone dodged and gave a roundhouse kick. Captain recovered quickly enough. Persephone started using the same tactic she had used with Deadpool. Several quick blows, slide, more blows, and move. Finally she landed an uppercut on the star spangled banner. He fell to the ground defeated.

After that Joseph gave one more convincing argument before taking out Mark Creed. It was all over pretty fast after that.

Cinder showed up and teleported them back to base. Persephone was greeted with congratulations from her teammates and a rare smile from Joseph.

Joseph would have more followers soon. Persephone's first mission was a success, and now the Avengers were fully aware of hr existence. She couldn't wait for the next mission.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought of this, I'm really interested in hearing your opinion. Any complaints, concerns, etc.**

**By the way it's pronounced: per-se-pho-ne. Some people are convinced it sounds like "phone"(like telephone) but it's more like "knee".**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RR Time:**

**Bannana Flavored Eskimo: Hey thanks for your support I'm glad your looking forward to seeing how he relationship develops.**

**Ophelia193: Thanks for your support, glad your happy about her name. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Marigab: Thanks for your support, I hope this update was fast enough for you. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Callisto

_"Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."_

Silently creeping through the cold metal fortress the guilty party stopped to a halt as she heard a soft padding noise along the floor. For an instant fear lurched through Persephone as she braced herself to be caught. There would undoubtedly be punishment should she be caught sneaking back into the fortress. A suspension from missions perhaps? Maybe a little bit of psychical pain involved with extra training sessions? Whatever it was it wasn't going to be fun.

"Hhhmmmm." The soft whining of a creature caught Persephone's surprise as the animal's fur brushed up against her leg.

"Maximilian!" Persephone chastised as bent down to pet her animal. "I thought you were Momma." She whispered. _'Looks like I might avoid trouble after all.'_ Persephone thought as she continued tip-toeing around the fortress until she reached her room. Persephone grasped the handle firmly. A few months ago, the first time her mother caught her sneaking out, Mystique had rigged the door to make a loud creaking sound whenever it opened. Fortunate for Persephone she learned a little trick. If you yank quickly and quietly it made a lot less noise.

Inhaling quickly Persephone did just that. She winced when it made a slight noise as it closed behind her. A sigh of relief escaped as she heard no movement behind the door. _'Third time in a row I've made it back without Momma catching me.'_ Persephone boasted to herself haughtily as she moved to flip her lap on.

"Gah!" Persephone jumped back in surprise as she saw the illuminated blue figure waiting for her.

Mystique was sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Hi. Momma." Persephone said nervously. "Little late for a visit don't you think?"

Mystique's eyes lowered angrily as she stared at her daughter, taking in her attire and the plastic bag in her hand.

"You went out into the nearest town again." The angry statement only made Persephone roll her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Persephone said sarcastically.

Mystique sighed angrily. "It's not bad enough you go sneaking out for junk food, Persephone, but you do it in a light winter coat, in the middle of the Icelandic night. Do you realize how dangerous that is? The town is nearly 20 miles away. You could have easily frozen to death. You may very well have caught pneumonia."

Persephone scoffed. "I kept moving, and I did stop to warm up in the town before I came back. Besides it's the middle of fall anyway, it's not gonna get below freezing for a few more weeks."

"That is beside the point Persephone. I am your mother and I don't want you doing this."

"Maybe if you kept a little bit of soda or chips around I wouldn't have too! And I'm fifteen now, I'm old enough to take a little hike into town if it pleases me to do so!"

"I keep you on a very strict nutritional diet for a reason, Persephone, your a growing girl and that soda you love so much will suck the calcium right off your bones." Mystique said as she took the bag from her daughter and frowned at it's contents. Packs of hot chocolate, gummy bears, and bottles of coke. She prepared to leave before turning.

"Persephone, as your mother I will decide when you are ready to leave on your own."

Persephone glared angrily as she watched her mother leave with her goodies.

"Don't glare at me girl. As for your punishment you report bright and early to the training room, I have a surprise planned for you. Oh, and Persephone, I wouldn't have known you were gone if you'd remembered to close your door properly so that hound of yours couldn't get out. I actually had no idea you had left, at least not until I heard a scratching at my door from a worried pet."

Persephone hissed and silently cursed herself for a stupid mistake. Mystique closed her daughter's door with a creak.

"Dammit!" Persephone said aloud as she collapsed on her bed. She had waited so long for the perfect night to sneak out and refresh her junk food stash, and now she had damn nearly froze for nothing.

Maximilian jumped up and laid beside her. "Dang it Max." Persephone whispered as she pet back his hair. "Why'd you have to go and tell on me?" She sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. _'Figures he never could keep his mouth shut for anything.'_ Persephone said as she crawled into her sheets, dozing off, remembering how her mother first discovered the animal, nearly two years ago.

A few days after her first mission the egg had hatched. Out crawled a black wolf looking baby with white markings over his eyes and a white underbelly. The adorable little animal couldn't even open it's eyes yet. Persephone was immediately taken with him.

The animal, despite being only a few hours old, caught on quickly. He was taught to bark and intimidate before sundown. Persephone probobly would have been good and clear for another day, if Deadpool hadn't barged into her room. Upon entering at Persephone's obvious annoyance the animal attacked. That was the first time Persephone saw his black teeth, venom coated teeth. Maybe adding a snake to the mix of animals wasn't such a great idea. Even with his heeling factor it took days for the swelling and red to disappear. Astra was pissed Rogue used her cloning material to make it, and Mystique was equally pissed that her boyfriend was incapacitated for a few days. Mystique was fully prepared to shoot the animal until Joseph came down from his tower and demanded to know what was going on.

When the situation was explained, Joseph's reaction was better than that of the two angry women. He was actually impressed that Persephone had managed to clone an intelligent animal, despite her being 13 at the time. He allowed her to keep it, arguing that it would be a good guard dog now that the Avengers were fully aware and "concerned"(more like scared shit-less) about her existence. Mystique grudgingly agreed on the condition that it not attack anyone else. Persephone was good and free in the clear until Astra whined that she should be punished. Joseph claimed that she would be and ordered Persephone to meet him in his study later on that night.

The creature followed Persephone everywhere she went after that. Like a loyal puppy.

As it turns out "punishment" was reading one of his history books and then discussing the book. Persephone pretended to hate it, though in truth she actually enjoyed spending time wit Joseph and his books. At least when he taught her history he made it interesting by reading half the book to her. The book was over the Roman Emperor Maximilian. After Persephone was finished with her "punishment" she decided to name the wolf dog with venom teeth Maximilian. Astra never did seem to catch on why.

* * *

Punishment was everything Persephone knew it would be, coming from Mystique at least. She had ordered all the recruits to the room. Apparently for today's lesson Phoebe, Rapture, Bat, Cinder, and Deadpool were to stand in a circle with Persephone in the center. On Mystique's order they were all to attack her. Persephone held her own well enough. She broke a few of Deadpool's bones, gave out a sufficient number of bruises, and received one herself. Being a black belt when everyone else around her wasn't sure helped. The recruits were more bruised than she was. The smirk on her face didn't help her mother's mood when she came out of the session better than her combatants.

After that lesson ended Persephone reported to Joseph's study.

"How on Earth did you get that bruise?" Joseph asked as he tilted Persephone's chin up to get a better view of the reddened mark on her cheek.

"Next to your mother, you are the best fighter I have, I find it difficult to believe you'd obtain any scratch from training." The concerned leader of the Brotherhood stood over her, he almost seemed angry.

Persephone shrugged. "Nothing much. Went up against them all at the same time. Trust me they got it worst than I did. I actually think I did pretty well for 5 trained fighters against one."

Joseph stared at her knowingly as he led her to sit on the leather sofa with him. He tapped his temple and gazed her in the eye.

"That doesn't at all seem like a tactic Mystique would use, especially when she knows full well how trained you are."

Persephone broke eye contact and stared down into her lap fiddling with her hands. Joseph was a genius and a master at reading her it seemed. He reached for her chin again and forced her to look at him. He gave her a knowing smirk.

"What on earth has my protege done this time to receive such punishment?" Joseph ran his gloved hand down her cheek in a stroking motion. He stopped short at the end of her face. "Well?" He asked.

Persephone forced herself to look into his ice pale blue eyes. "I snuck out." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Got yourself caught too I take it?"

Persephone swallowed hard. If she was going to come out with the truth it had best be the whole truth. "I would have gotten away with it, but I left my door open and Max got out. He found Mystique, who came to my room to find me missing."

Joseph didn't look impressed. "That was rather careless." He commented. "You didn't make that mistake the other times you went sneaking about."

Persephone's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about that?" She asked.

Joseph continued to smirk. "Of course I knew, even if your mother didn't. She was convinced her mischievous 15 year old daughter stopped, I knew better than to believe such a notion."

Persephone glared a bit through her white bangs. It annoyed her how well he knew her. It was irritating to have a mentor/instructor that knew everything.

"I'd like to wipe that smirk right off your face." Persephone announced.

Joseph only chuckled, clearly amused with his protege. "Patience vicious little thing, you will have your chance. While you've exceeded in physical training with Mystique it is not my turn. Mystique's teachings are good for preventing yourself from getting into a difficult situation, but I will teach you skills to get out of a tight spot, should you ever fins yourself in one."

"I'm going to start training with you?" She asked surprised. Joseph usually only taught her about affairs of the mind, her powers, and occasionally education.

"Yes. You start tomorrow. Six o'clock every morning my study, and in the evenings after dinner for more meditation and absorption."

"Cool. What are we going to work on tonight?"

"I have an idea actually." Joseph said as he stood. He offered her his hand. "If you would follow me." Persephone took it and followed him out of the room and into one of the others down the hall. Truth be told Persephone was a bit curious. She had never been anywhere in his tower other his study. He led the two of them into a room surrounded by maps and sequences.

"This is my charter room." Joseph explained as he cleared a spot on the table and pulled out a large piece of drawing paper. "I want your opinion and your help on this project of mine."

The paper rolled across the table. On it where sketches of a planet, surrounded by machines off to the side. "I didn't know you were an artist." Persephone commented. Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Very amusing, dear." He pointed to the planet. "This is my next project, Callisto."

"Callisto? Name sounds familiar."

"It should. You did a report over it for your mother. Callisto is one of the Galileo moons of Jupiter, the third biggest moon of our solar system."

Persephone studied the drawing more closely. "That doesn't look like a barren moon, it looks like a small planet thriving with life."

"If I decide to move ahead with my plans Callisto will be Terra-formed into a vegetative moon capable of supporting life."

Persephone nodded. "Terra-forming, like in the Spore game I play. Your talking about a home-world for mutants, a small moon just for us."

"Exactly. Within the past two years alone the violence between humans and mutants have spiked more than ever. It is clear out numbers are growing. Why would we stay on this planet, it's dying at any rate, we are surrounded by machines that want to kill us, and the Earth is still recovering from the Phoenix incident."

"Yeah it's dying, but isn't that supposed to happen in another couple of thousand years?"

Joseph shook his head. "Since the Phoenix incident there have been more seismic activity in the Earth than ever recorded. Tectonic plates usually don't move to dramatically. There have been five major earthquakes and seven tsunami in the past six months. The continents, while they usually move an inch closer every year, have moved by a mile each year. It is clear the incident has greatly disturbed the planet. Not to mention the pollution. This planet has been damaged and is damn close to giving way with the next hundred or two hundred years."

Persephone let it all soak in. "Wow. It's going to be even shorter than that it the humans do something to screw it up."

Joseph nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. That is why we should take our people and leave."

"But." Persephone protested. "What about the humans? Should they suffer because of a mutant incident?"

Joseph started long and hard at Persephone. "Dear, try to understand. Everything would have been fine if Hope had become Phoenix on the moon. Our people would have prospered and the Earth would be well. Unfortunately for the Earth, Tony Stark, a human mind you, interfered and broke the Phoenix force. Thus began the madness. Earth would have been fine if the Avengers hadn't interfered, they did this to the planet. This earth was damned once the Phoenix force was split into five mutants that were never meant to have it, because they couldn't control it."

Persephone sighed. "Yeah, your right. It's just sad that the rest of the planet has to suffer because of a decision they made. Nobody appointed them the ambassadors of the planet. What gave them the right to make that decision?"

"You are exactly right, Persephone. The Avengers made a serious mistake and the whole planet is going to pay for it. The important thing is that we get our people to safety."

Persephone tried not to think of all the other innocents that would be left on the dying planet. Instead she hoped for the best and prayed they would find a way to fix it. "Let's talk about something else." She requested. "What about the Terra-forming tools?"

"Not going to be difficult to obtain. I'm going to go off planet sometime soon. The inter-galactic bazaar is coming up. I'm going to find Atmosphere generator and laser carver, then I am going to tear the equipment apart and improve it before moving on Callisto."

"What about life?" Persephone asked. "Are we going to create our own mutant animals to fill the moon with?"

Joseph chuckled. "Of course, you and Astra will work on that. But bear in mind not to mention these plans to anyone, at least not until the Terra-forming tools are ready, then you and Astra will begin to fill our home-world with your creations."

"We could build a new system altogether." Persephone mused. "No more poverty and a better education system. One that isn't based on standardized testing, we make the system fit the student. Students can have honors placed on them for what they've done in their field. Not the highest test score."

Josphe looked up from his plans to stare. "We will make a leader out of you yet, Persephone. I agree, no more of this foolish human education system. "'Everybody is a genius. But, if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will spend its whole life believing that it is stupid."'."

"Einstein said that." Persephone commented. "Einstein was human."

"I'm afraid Mr. Einsteins is one of the few humans I admire, or at least I admire his work." Joseph continued. "There always has to be a lower class." He informed her. "It's how society's function."

Persephone glared slightly. "I know that, but it doesn't mean the lower class has to be suffering or struggling."

Joseph nodded in agreement. Silence feel between the two as Joseph theorized to himself and Persephone stood, her head filled with ideas.

"Joseph." She started.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"I don't want money or mutation power to rule our home-world."

"It won't be." He promised. "I have the memories of my counterpart- Erik Lehensherr- I've experienced the suffering and pain of those at the mercy of others with money and power. That won't be the way on our home. People will be celebrated and rewarded for their accomplishments to our society, everyone will have a fair chance. But there will not be suffering on my moon."

"I'll help you in any way I can." Persephone pledged. "If it means saving our people."

"Good." Joseph said, pleased. "The Avengers are going to try and stop us from leaving. After all having your enemy close was a good thing. They won't want us out in space left to our own devices. They feared us enough, they will fear us more when they can no longer see us and what we are up to."

"They're going to be my job." Persephone started.

"Yes, and they are now as well. Avengers are rounding up volatile mutants and sentient beings they fear. Even mutants that where once terrorists, despite the fact that they have made amends and now live a violence free life."

"Fear does crazy things to the inferior." Persephone reminded him.

* * *

Persephone was rounding the steps out of the Joseph's tower late that night when she ran into Astra.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" The teleporter snapped Persephone.

Persephone rolled her eyes as she suddenly noticed what Astra was wearing. A black flimsy lace nightgown that left very little to imagination. It was then that Persephone realized where Astra was headed.

"Your going to see Joseph." She stated.

Astra's eyes glared. "And?"

"Nothing." Persephone said as she moved past her and preceded to go in the direction of her room. "I'm pretty sure he's in his study."

She was fully aware what Astra was going to try to do. Astra had been flirting and for lack of a better phrase, throwing herself at Joseph for as long as Persephone could remember. Persephone had Joseph's memories, she knew the intelligent leader of the mutant revolution wasn't at all impressed by a short skirt. When was Astra going to learn?

"Your mother mentioned that she caught you sneaking out." Astra called after her.

Persephone turned. "What of it?"

Astra shook her head. "I was wondering is all. At first I thought you had some boyfriend in town or something, then I remembered your little, ah, skin problem. You know of not being able to kiss and touch or give a boy what he needs."

Persephone froze up. She glared at Astra's cold smirk and watched as she walked up the stairs. Persephone stopped back to her room and slammed the door. Maximilian jumped up in excitement, she ignored him. Her mood was suddenly much worse. She had never really given it much thought, but there was some truth to what Astra said. Having a relationship with someone, would be damn near impossible and would probobly only end with him needing something she couldn't give him. Contact. A kiss, or even a warm hand to grasp his and give it a squeeze. Persephone couldn't do that, and there was no mutant stupid enough to try.

The girl sunk on her bed and got little sleep that night, contemplating Astra's cruel words.

* * *

**So the Avengers are coming up in the next chapter, who's ready to see some fighting? Hope you stick around for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought of this, I'm really interested in hearing your opinion. Any complaints, concerns, etc.**

**By the way it's pronounced: per-se-pho-ne. Some people are convinced it sounds like "phone"(like telephone) but it's more like "knee".**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RR Time:**

**Ophelia193: It's great that you enjoyed it, I'm glad you liked Deadpool's part. Thanks for your continued support.  
**

**Marigab: Your right the Avengers don't learn, their going to be in the next chapter, thanks for your support!  
**


	4. Tension Rises

_"Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."_

1 year later. Persephone's age: 16

"Dammit! I'm wearing my favorite suit!" Tony Stark, otherwise called Iron Man, shouted in vain as Persephone shot 400 degrees of red hot fire all over him. The fire turned his red gold suit to burnt black. Persephone smirked to herself. Another one of Stark's suits was torched and trashed. You would think that he'd learn by now to make his suits better resistant against her. Tony was now lying in a pile of burnt rubble.

Persephone turned just in time to dodge a hit from Ms. Marvel. It was surprising that she even bothered to show up, given the history between the two. As if Rogue putting her in a coma wasn't enough, Carol Danvers( Ms. Marvel) was incapacitated for two weeks after her battle with Persephone when she was thirteen. As a matter of fact, Ms. Marvel decided to change her reveling uniform to an all body suit after the incident, Stark could probobly learn a few things from her.

Persephone grabbed the fist of her opponent and swung her across the room. Ms. Marvel's head hit the wall where she fell unconscious. Her invulnerability would protect her, Persephone wasn't worried about hurting her.

Sunfire was a different story though. It seemed he was back in the action. About time, Persephone absorbed him half an hour ago. Persephone could easily break his body, though she hoped it wouldn't come to that. While she liked to thrash her enemies plenty, but what would be the fun if they had to spend months in a cast? Then they wouldn't be able to "play" with her for quite some time.

Persephone cursed as her flame died out, she had lost Sunfire's power. Great. She was forced to dodge as the solar samurai launched fire bombs at her, definitely trying to hurt her. The Avengers learned their lesson a long while ago to stop being gentle with her, she was a serious threat and to be taken out on sight. Not like most of the Avengers had an issue with that order, most of them hated her anyway. Persephone, like Rogue, was very formidable on the field of battle, she had shamed and humiliated many Avengers on that field...making enemies out of them as Rogue had once done.

Persephone continued to roll and jump as she avoided the flames. She seemed to be in luck, with all the smoke Sunfire was giving off it made it difficult to see. She crept closer until her foot hit a piece of debris. Damn. Persephone winced and ducked as Sunfire became aware of her position and fired at her. Fortunate for Persephone she was directly under Sunfire and had a good view of the arm firing the shots. Reaching up she grasped his arm and bent it backwards using a technique Joseph had taught her.

Persephone could hear a snap. The bone was sprained out of place, probobly not broken, but definitely strained.

Sunfire howled in pain as Persephone let go and moved on. Trashing the Avengers was only half the mission, the other half was retrieving the data collected on the computers main-frame.

Persephone wasn't great with computers, thankfully she didn't half to do much work. All she had to do was insert a flash drive into a slot. Joseph explained that his power shorted out electronic devises such as cameras, blow driers, the defense system of the Avengers main frame etc.

The defense system was down in seconds which led the goods up for the grabbing. Persephone estimated she had three minutes tops, just enough time to download the data on the machine the Avengers where building, on every similar to Cerebra. With all the new mutants popping up the Avengers had to keep tabs on them somehow, and with this data that Persephone was taking Joseph would find a way to stop them. It's not like they where going to use their new-found knowledge for good anyway.

Persephone ejected the flash drive and left, stepping over the Stark and Captain America on her way out.

* * *

"Nice bruise kiddo." Deadpool commented as Persephone walked through the front door. "Better put ice on it before Momma Dearest sees." He warned as he polished his blades.

Persephone rolled her eyes and mumbled "Whatever" under her breath as she continued on to Joseph's study. She gently touched the mark on her cheek wincing. Deadpool was probobly right, she was going to need ice. Hopefully it wouldn't turn purple and blue.

She ascended the stairs quickly and knocked on the door with no nob handle. It swung open less than a second later.

Joseph was sitting with his back to her, facing the window, staring out into the white mountains.

The flash drive lifted out of Persephone's pocket and floated over to where Joseph was standing, his back still facing her. "Show off." Persephone accused as Joseph examined it.

"Everything went as instructed?" He asked.

"Yep." Persephone replied. "Broke in, broke bones, and took information."

Though Persephone couldn't see it, Joseph was smiling. "You broke bones?" He asked eagerly.

Persephone was grinning. "Sunfire really didn't give me much of a choice. I hoped it was only sprained, but given the snap..."

Joseph chuckled, clearly amused. "Anything else, my vicious protege?"

"I ruined another one of Stark's Iron Man Uniforms." Persephone said quickly, eager to boast. Well that, and she could tell it was pleasing Joseph.

Joseph's smile faded as he turned and saw her bruise.

He crossed the room quickly and seized her chin tightly, forcing her to tilt her head. Joseph's smile had faded now. Persephone thought it was a shame he was rarely pleased. He continued to stare at it, even gently dragging his finger across it, Persephone did her best not to wince. Great. Now he was scowling.

"Who gave you this?" He demanded.

Persephone gulped. "It was just an accident, it happened when I broke into the Avenger's mansion, it's what I get for using the front door I guess." It really was a lame joke, but who cared it distracted Joseph? Speaking of the man his eyes where lowered in anger, he didn't look amused anymore.

"That did not answer my question." Okay lame-ass joke didn't help any.

"I-I got it when Captain America hit me with his shield." Persephone admitted sheepishly. "But it's all cool, he's going to be incapacitated for at least a couple of days."

That didn't seem to help Joseph's anger either. Persephone could tell he was probobly making a mental note to cause more damage to Captain America than usual next time they crossed paths.

"So...are we going to look at the information?" Persephone asked, changing the subject.

Joseph continued to glare at the bruise for a few more moments before answering her. "No, not here. The Avengers most likely have a homing beacon program. If the files are ever stolen, once accessed they "call home", the Avengers would be aware of our position. I'm going to the States to look at the information, you'll be coming with me."

Persephone grinned. "Awesome, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Be packed for at least a week. We're most likely going to also formulate a plan to destroy the machine."

Joseph stopped run his hands through the white streaks framing her face. "Put some ice on that bruise. You have done quite well, you are free to spend the rest of the day as you choose." He twirled her locks one more time before dismissing her.

After showering and icing down Persephone decided to sneak into Astra's lab and flip on the T.V. Astra's T.V. was one of the few in the fortress that Mystique didn't black off the news channels. About two years ago Mystique had decided that watching news reports about how powerful and feared Persephone was wouldn't be good for her. Watching something like that day after day was sure to blow her ego up. Because heaven forbid Persephone's ego had a healthy stroking.

As suspected she was on every news channel. Persephone flipped through trying to find one with more than footage her breaking into the mansion. Come on, couldn't they talk about how she did it even with the new defense system in place? Persephone grinned when she flipped to Humans Now News Reporting Station. they never failed to disappoint.

"The Avengers are once again refusing to comment on the latest attack." The young host told the man across from him.

"Right because that's such a surprise. It seems whenever this girl is involved the Avengers refuse to unseal their lips about the incident." The older guest commented.

The host smiled like the photogenic prick he was. "How can you blame them? They were for the umpteenth time humiliated by this teenager. How long has this been going on now, three years?"

The guest nodded. "Yes. How could we forget? The girl made her first appearance when she and that lunatic Magneto wannabe crashed our conference and murdered our beloved leader."

Persephone rolled her eyes. _'Yeah because you clearly miss him so much. That jackass was so happy to take the reins when his leader died.'_ She thought angrily. _'Come on that's old news give me something good.'_

The host went on. "I mean really, if the Avengers can't stop this girl than what chance does humanity have? Someone must take the initiative. This girl is a serious threat. If the Avengers can't end her life then someone who can needs to take charge."

The leader of Humans Now guest nodded. "I agree. The Avengers need to get out of the way and make room for someone who can kill her. It has to be done!"

Persephone sighed as she shut off the T.V. It was only so flattering before it became the usual pompous nonsense their always ranting about. Oh, well she needed to pack anyway.

* * *

"Nice." Persephone commented as Joseph led her into a suite in upper Manhattan. "Your not exactly cheap are you?"

Joseph scoffed. "Me? Child I suggest you remember to who you are addressing, have you ever known me to be_ cheap_?"

Persephone giggled and ignored him as she flipped on the lights to the bathroom. Huge and complete with a hot-tub. "Good thing I brought my bubble bath along." She commented as she left to check the living and dining room. It was complete with a flat-screen. Persephone picked up the manual. "500 channels?" She asked excited. "This is the best trip ever!"

Joseph nodded in agreement. "Yes. We shall be able to destroy the hard-work of the Avengers and save our people from their devices all in one week."

Persephone continued to ignore him. Joseph came up from behind her and commented on the size. "This is suitable. We should be able to move the couch for extra space during your training sessions."

Persephone groaned aloud. "Training sessions? You've got to be kidding."

"Have you ever known me to tell a joke, either? This is not vacation Persephone, it's a mission."

"Whatever." Persephone answered. When she walked out onto the deck she noticed the mini bar. "Cool! Can I have my first drink?" The sixteen year old asked eagerly as she picked up a bottle. Joseph looked up in surprise.

"Absolutely not." He walked over to where she was standing. "Alcohol is a weakness. It lessens your reactions. That, and with your inexperience and barely weighing 100 pounds you're likely to be intoxicated quite easily."

"But you drink!" Persephone protested.

Joseph took the bottle from her and sneered in disgust. "Cherry Vodka?" He asked. "Child, there is not a chance in hell. If you are ever going to drink I'm going to have to introduce you to the magnificent wines I drink. It seems my list of things to educate you about gets longer and longer."

"And Persephone, I drink because I am the leader of a mutant revolution and a full grown man. In any case only drink the best fermented wines, and I have never stooped to drinking hard liquor or _Cherry Vodka_."

Persephone glared. "And people say I'm spoiled."

"You are spoiled." Joseph retorted as he unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid down the drain of the sink.

"Astra would be horrified." Persephone informed him. "She loves Vodka."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Her taste in alcohol is quite abhor." Joseph turned to her. "Persephone, don't ever take Astra's advice when it comes to liquor, or Deadpool's for that matter."

"As a matter of fact, don't seek out anyone else but myself when it comes to your inquires regarding fermented beverages. God knows it would be a waste to see you drinking some ammeter made _Vodka_."

Persephone grinned and said nothing as Joseph continued to sort through the mini bar and throw out what was considered unacceptable.

* * *

Joseph led the way as he entered the abandoned facility. "Shouldn't we have ran into some security by now?" Persephone whispered. Joseph shook his head.

"There is no need to whisper. I have cloaked us with a magnetic shield. I will be faintly surprised if anything the Avengers have can detect us." Joseph walked past the security cameras and drones unfazed. "The information was difficult to De-code but it clearly specifies that the device the Avengers are building is here."

"Who do you thinks involved? I mean they have to a genius to create a mutant tracking device. Let alone operate it without a telepath."

Joseph was silent for a moment as he racked through his mind. "There are only a handful of people besides myself capable of building such a machine. Mr. Stark, Dr. Richards, Dr. Nemesis, Beast, Madison Jeffries. Any one of them could be responsible."

Persephone looked slightly confused as she recognized the names. "True. But isn't it kind of unlikely that Dr. Nemesis would do anything to endanger his people? Or Beast for that matter. Neither of them would ever dream of creating tech that could end up in the wrong hands."

Joseph nodded. "Yes it is unlikely either of them did this, but unlikely doesn't rule out the possibility."

"We're here." Joseph announced. The doors where made of metal and easily swung open. Inside was an almost empty room. In the center contained a small glass box with a sphere inside.

"That's it?" Persephone asked in disbelief. "I imagined it would be much bigger, like the size of half this room!"

"Quite for now." Joseph ordered as his hands glowed blue and moved his fingers around the box. He closed his eyes and was silent for at least ten minutes as he continued to scan or search for something.

"It's not from this planet." He deduced after a few minutes. "The Avengers aren't creating a machine. They acquired alien technology and are trying to figure out how to use it."

Persephone looked surprised. "Figures. Those slackers wouldn't take the time to make it themselves rather than taking the easy way out and going to the sentient people." Persephone leaned closer. "It can track mutants, right?"

Joseph took it out of its glass case and levitated it towards himself. "It would seem so. The Avengers haven't a clue how to use it though. They obviously don't have other mutants trying to figure it out either. This is an inside project. Very few are probobly aware of this."

"But you would have better luck figuring it out right?" She asked. "You know being the Master of Magnetism and all."

"I would." Joseph agreed. "We'll take it back to the hotel, figure out how it works, then destroy it."

"Sounds like a plan. Guess we're not the only ones trying to get a hold of alien tech. Did the information I took say how they got it?"

"No. If I had to make a deduction it would be that given how secretive they are about it, they or whoever gave it to them, didn't acquire it though honest means."

* * *

Joseph was with the mutant tracking alien tech for hours on end, still not having much luck. He had just broken through the main defense barrier and had at least two more to go before getting to tech itself on the inside of the sphere. He explained that whoever made it was either a telekenetic or could control magnetism. The sphere itself was made created to only be opened by a powerful mind. It explained why the Avengers where having suck a difficult time. Luckily Joseph had both power and magnetism.

"It is very complicated." Joseph explained. "It seems you have to be everywhere at once, controlling each of the small 200 locks this has. To open it you have to hit them with two different magnetic pulses at the same time. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but I'm having to do all of them on different frequencies. It's difficult to be everywhere, and is going to take a lot of practice."

Persephone crawled on the bed to where he was sitting. "Maybe the reason your having to practice so much is because it was made to be opened by two people."

Joseph stopped fiddling with the device for a moment to stare at her. "Go on." He urged.

"You probobly can open it with more practice. But think about it for a minute. Not even the most powerful Shi'ar sentient has power like yours. Maybe it was made to be opened by two perfectly average telekenetics. You said it took two different pulses, each lock on a different frequency. Two pulses per lock. Your having trouble because your managing 400 frequencies while still pushing two different pulses. It would be much easier if you only had to worry about half of the locks."

Joseph tapped his chin and he turned the device over and examined it. "Perhaps your right. Come closer. Take some of my power and we'll try it together."

Persephone did as he asked and winced at the sudden in-take. She rubbed her temples for a few moments as Joseph recovered as well.

Persephone lifted up the sphere and examined it. "Okay so, if I think I see. I'll do north pulse if you do south."

"Deal." Joseph said as he joined her. "On three push against all of yours, each frequency a little higher than the last."

Persephone closed her eyes and got ready. "One. Two. Three."

They pushed together, each one forcing power through the object. It opened with a click.

Joseph was the first to open his eyes and examine the smaller sphere that was techno crossword designed. "That was much easier." He commented.

He set the alien tech down. Joseph smiled at Persephone. "Very good. I think I've changed my mind about you drinking alcohol." Josphe got up and walked onto the deck.

Persephone stared up, hardly believing her ears. Was he serious? Joseph came back with two glasses half filled with dark red wine. He handed one to her. "Dessert wine, it's rather sweet with a hint of fruit and spice. Definitely not going to get you drunk or sick." Persephone sniffed it lightly. Smelled sweet, and good.

"Well you must have good taste. " She commented. "None of my mother's wines smell this good. Most of them smell disgusting."

Joseph chuckled. "Well of course I have good taste. Try it." He encouraged.

Persephone took a sip. It was sweet, with hints of cinnamon and clove. "It's mulled Port." Joseph explained. "I've always enjoyed the sweet taste of Port, but I particularly like the blend of spices as well, this one is almost as good as the bottle I have at home. Maybe on your seventeenth birthday I'll let you have a glass of that."

"Mmmm." Persephone said as she took a long drink. "It's good. Wait, my seventeenth birthday...but that's a whole 'nother year away."

Joseph smirked at her irritation. "Enjoy that glass Persephone, it's the only one you're getting tonight, and you have another reason to look forward to your birthday."

Persephone savored the taste as she drained the glass. Joseph finished his and went back to work on the alien technology. Persephone set her glass in the sink before realizing she still had Joseph's powers.

"Hey Joseph, where's the material you made for the new outfits?"

"In the trunk." He answered.

Persephone went the living room to pull it out and take some of the fabric out. It was specially made from metallic alloys. As hard as rock, soft as silk. It looked like synthetic stretchy leather. Joseph made the material to fit with your body, adjusting as you move. Very good uniforms.

Persephone frowned when she realized her's was black. She always had black, it was time for a little bit of color. Using Joseph's power she manipulated the color to change to the darkest red possible. Not ruby red, that would make her look whore-ish. This was dark, dark Sangria with a hint of crimson. Persephone slipped into it and stared into the mirror.

It was sleeveless that covered her completely from ribcage down. While her previous suits had a triangle cut out at the top, this was more like an upside-down pentagon, showing a small bit of her mid-riff. Not too much, but it was nice. The suit came with boots and long opera gloves that went past her elbow. Very nice. The dark color was an amazing contrast with her pale skin. Fit nice, wasn't too tight despite appearances.

"Hey Joseph, what do you think of the new outfit?" Persephone asked as she stood in the doorway.

Joseph looked up from his work to stare. He didn't say anything, just stared for a few moments taking in the scene.

"You...it fits well." He finally said, more an observation than a question.

Persephone nodded and grinned. "Yeah I changed the color too, think it's too extreme?"

Joseph shook his head as his yes stayed glued to her. "No, the darkest of reds looks wonderful on your pale skin...and you can never to be to extreme when going into battle." He said quickly.

"Great. So you like it?"

Joseph swallowed. "I do."

"I'm glad." Persephone said as she came closer to him. "I just hope Momma shares your opinion."

"Hhmm?" Joseph asked, apparently not hearing her. "Oh, yes, well in any case you should probobly change out of it. We aren't going into battle anytime soon." Joseph turned to go back to his work, trying to stay occupied.

Persephone nodded as she flipped the T.V. on and decided to change out of it later.

* * *

Having destroyed the alien tech and returning to metal fortress in Iceland, Joseph stayed out in the snow to set up the new defense barrier, Persephone was met with a surprise.

"Cable's X-Force?" She asked as she entered the main room to find all five of the outlaw X-Force occupants tied up. She looked to Phoebe for an explanation. Phoebe shrugged. "Astra brought them back a couple of hours ago. Nice outfit by the way."

Persephone barley acknowledged the compliment as she turned to study the X-Force members.

All of them where conscious, except Cable of course. Colossus was tied up in heavy metal chains making eyes at Domino, who was tied up with rope. Forge looked super annoyed being handcuffed to Nemesis, both of which where tied back to back. Speaking of Nemesis he was giving her a funny look.

"Your the girl clone of Rogue." He said, stating the obvious. His teammates turned to see.

Persephone rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, thanks for the introduction Doctor Obvious. I'm Persephone."

Nemesis glared lightly at the insult. "My name is Doctor Nemsis." He said angrily. "It seems you have every bit of Rogue's smart-ass attitude. I was on a team with the women at one point, lost ten dollars to her over a ridiculous bet."

"Oh, can it would you doc." Forge ordered. "Hi. Nice to meet you Persephone." Forge said. "Don't mind the good doctor, he always get's pissed when his beloved science fails him."

Dr. Nemesis scoffed. "It was not my beloved science that failed us, you braggadocios peg-legged tinkerer, it was you!"

"Right because, it was totally my fault that your bug creature gave weight while we where trying to escape."

"You idiotic half-brained peg-leg, my giant bug gave out because you insisted on kicking it in an attempt to make it go faster. You kicking it, is what killed it!"

Forge was about to shout something back when Domino told them both to shut up. Before preceding to ask Persephone what a nice girl was doing with a bunch of terrorists. She made a comment that Persephone could have other friends outside of this criminal group.

"Right. Friends that want me to set them free I'm guessing? Yeah sorry no dice."

It was then that Astra decided to make her appearance. She greeted Phoebe warmly enough.

"Oh, good everyone's met Joseph's little hobby." She said referring to Persephone.

"Protege." Persephone corrected.

Astra waved her hand in an "I clearly don't care" motion. "Whatever."

"Why did you bring them back?" Persephone asked Astra, gesturing to the X-Force. "What are you thinking? Joseph's going to be pissed. He hates it when we have to fight our own people, much less kidnap them."

Astra laughed. "Oh, you let me worry about the details. Don't worry, it's virtually impossible for Joey-Boy to be mad at me!"

Persephone snickered. "Riiiight. Because you've never done anything to anger him before. No, I'm sure he just throws you out of his study and various windows out of affection."

Astra turned in anger. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Get a new insult Astra, that stopping working when I turned fourteen."

"Your new outfit looks horridly ugly."

Persephone smirked, and before she could help herself she bragged with, "Joseph said he liked it."

* * *

**So that was Tension Part 1, next we see Astra and Persephone go head to head. There will be fighting, and a plot involving the Cable's X-Force!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought of this, I'm really interested in hearing your opinion. Any complaints, concerns, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RR Time:**

**Ophelia193: Oh, Astra shall get what is coming to her, I promise you that! There will also be more of Mystique and daughter fighting in the next chapter. Thanks for all your support!  
**

**Marigab: So great to see a review from you, it really brightens up my day! I honestly don't know what I'd so without someone giving support to this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	5. Whack A Teleporter

_"Know the true value of time; snatch, seize, and enjoy every moment of it. No idleness, no laziness, no procrastination: never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."_

"I'm sorry what was that?!" Astra asked angrily as she turned back.

Persephone raised an eyebrow at Astra's obvious anger and made a mental note to remember that the woman was quite possibly the most jealous mutant alive and quick to anger. That information could certainly be useful if she wanted to piss Astra off again.

"He said it fit well." Persephone answered casually, not at all embarrassed or intimidated.

Deadpool, Phoebe, and Cable's X-Force where now staring with interest.

"I wish I brought pop corn." Dr. Nemesis said as he twisted his body to get a better view. "I haven't seen entertainment like this since the mansion blew up."

Nemesis was ignored by Astra and Persephone as tempers continued to rise.

"Why you obnoxious little brat!" Astra yelled as she advanced closer towards Persephone.

Persephone smirked instead of taking offense. "You have no idea how hypocritical that statement is, do you?"

Astra scoffed. "I am far from a brat! I am after all co-leader and founder of Joseph's Brotherhood!"

"Bullshit!" Persephone yelled as she took a step closer to Astra. "You don't do crap, you don't go out on missions, and your sure as hell not "Co-leader"! You act you're the queen bee when you're anything but, you aren't even committed to Joseph's dream."

Astra took the defensive. "I am very committed to his dream! You seem to be forgetting there would be no Joseph's Brotherhood if it wasn't for me!"

Persephone glared angrily at the older woman. "Please, Astra. You're only here is because you're still trying to charm your harlot ass into Joseph's bed. I'm honestly surprised you stuck around this long, if it was me I'd get sick of being rejected over the course of three or four years."

Astra's blood was close to boiling as she clenched her teeth in fury. Her anger was reaching a breaking point.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You jealous little girl!"

Persephone was laughing now. That definitely wasn't helping the situation. "Jealous? of what Astra? Getting rejected and thrown out of rooms a numerous amount of times? Oh, no wait don't tell me! I'm jealous of that reaction you have on him, the way Joseph scowls and groans every time he sees you coming!"

"Burn! Baby burrrnnnn!" Deadpool yelled loudly.

Astra's anger reached it's peak as she swung at Persephone, intending to smack her across the mouth. Persephone had lighting quick reflexes though and managed to duck before delivering a punch to Astra's jaw. Blood spilled on Persephone's knuckles as she pulled away and took a few steps back. Careful to keep her distance, if Astra got to close she could teleport Persephone's heart or any other major organs out of her body.

"You are going to pay you stupid brat!" Astra yelled as she lunged for her.

Persephone once again thanked god for her reflexes as she rolled and sprinted to Deadpool. She pulled one of his swords off his back and pointed it towards Astra.

Astra laughed as she reached her hand out towards the sword, it was glowing pink. Persephone jerked it back as she flipped and landed near the the lower balcony area.

_'Dammit!' _Persephone cursed inwardly to herself. _'Astra is only going to teleport the sword out of my hand before it can even scratch her.'_

Instead of chasing her Astra just teleported down to where Persephone was standing. Persephone flipped again and landed farther off near the entrance of the main room. This was only going to be a game of cat and mouse. Astra was an experienced teleporter, maybe one of the best, a speedster would have trouble catching her before she teleported again.

Persephone hissed as she realized there was only one thing that might work but it involved riskiness and leaving her vulnerable.

Persephone jumped towards Astra and dew the sword into an angel where it would impale her. Astra wasn't taking her chances this time and teleported out, once Persephone landed Astra moved to punch her on her left side. Persephone saw this coming and turned the sword quickly, Astra teleported during mid-swing again. Persephone was purposely slower this time and followed her swing through. Faking Astra out.

That gave Astra enough time to teleport to Perhsone's right side this time. Persephone seeing this ahead of time, had already started to aim a blow before Astra finished teleporting.

The lower hilt of Deadpool's sword came into contact with Astra's head. Acting quickly Persephone kicked as hard as she could and Astra in her knees.

Astra's head now pounding and her knees buckled from the kick and she fell kneeling on the ground. Persephone used her foot to slam down on Astra's back.

Astra slumped down completely as she lost the last bit of her energy.

Persephone sighed as she took a few steps back and turned to her audience, which now included Joseph and Mystique.

"Oh...hello Momma, Joseph." Persephone said as she advanced closer to the group. She handed Deadpool back his sword. "When did you get here?"

Mystique was scowling, obviously not at all pleased her daughter had been involved fight. Joseph smirked at her as he stepped closer.

In front of the prisoner's, the brotherhood, even under Mystique's watchful eye Joseph reached a hand out and tangled his hand in loose locks of Persephone's white hair that was disheveled from her fight. He lucked a good bit of it behind her ear. Joseph used his hand to firmly grasp the side of her head. It wasn't uncomfortable or threatening but it made it difficult to think.

"Your mother and I arrived right as you decided to borrow Deadpool's blade. Now would you like to tell me what this fight was about exactly?" Persephone swallowed as Joseph's smirk intensified. The side of back of her head he was cupping was beginning to get warm.

"Little disagreement." Persephone answered, hoping her voice wasn't wavering.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. With his thumb he discreetly and gently rubbed a small area on the back of her head. The spectator's probobly couldn't see but Persephone could most definitely feel it.

"Go on." He encouraged.

Persephone tried to breath as she picked her words carefully. "Disagreement over a couple of things. One of them being kidnapping mutants."

"Ah. I see. I was wondering what on earth our own people where doing tied up at my feat." Joseph turned in Astra's direction.

He released Persephone's hair, before tucking more white locks in on the other side.

Then he took a step forward in Astra's direction.

"Care to explain why you have kidnapped fellow mutants?" Joseph asked in a suddenly threatening voice, there was malice in his voice he had not used when he spoke to Persephone.

Astra's knee's trembled slightly as she stood glaring at the leader of the brotherhood.

"I wanted to steal a data matrix from Domino, all was going according to plan before her teammates busted in and things got messy. I need to get Domino back to my lab, and I decided why not take them all? The more the merrier."

Even when it was clear she was in trouble Astra could never be serious. Persephone didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed.

Persephone sneaked a glance in a Joseph, he obviously wasn't impressed. In fact he looked really pissed off.

Persephone's assumption was proved right when the chains that where caging the X-Force where unraveled and instead wrapped around Astra. Astra screamed in surprise and the chains yanked and attached themselves to the wall before hanging Astra upside down. She looked like she was wrapped in a big metal cocoon. Persephone almost felt sorry for her then.

Joseph turned to the X-Force. "My sympathies for the way you've been treated at Astra's hands, I can assure you that won't be happening again." His voice was hard.

Colossus moved to charge Joseph. Joseph waved his hand and the suit helping Colossus control his powers flickered on, turning him to steel so Joseph could hold him in place. Domino reached for a gun and was surprised when it didn't fire, now she was glued to the floor, held in place by metal. Forge and Dr. Nemesis seemed smart enough not to try anything at the moment. Cable was still unconscious.

"Calm yourselves." He commanded. "I'm not going to harm you. As it turns out you may be of use after all. I have a proposal."

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Forge asked.

Joseph smirked. "Hardly any."

* * *

Once Colossus was finished yelling about how they shouldn't trust Joseph Cable's X-Force along with Persephone, were brought up to the conference room, basically like the dining room only more metal. Clever of Joseph, to design a room specially for negotiations when really he held all the control. This went unnoticed to all but Dr. Nemesis, who didn't miss much.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" Domino asked.

"The possibility of an alliance of course." Joseph sat back calmly in his chair, looking as charismatic as ever.

"You've go to be joking." Forge stated plainly.

Joseph shook his head and smiled at the X-Force. If Persephone where a naive girl that had never had the luxury of seeing what was inside Joseph's mind she might have mistaken it to be a kind one. No. Persephone knew what his genuine smiles looked like, that was not one of them. The smile he was giving the outlaw X-Force now was meant to be seen as kind, all while he was planning their manipulation.

"Not in the slightest. Allow me to explain. Right now you are all wanted terrorists, according to the public. I researched the incident of your first mission together, I know the mass destruction that took place wasn't your fault. You've been wanted terrorists for nearly five years, don't you want that to change?"

"How can you do anything?" Domino asked. "It's not like you can mind wipe every single person on the planet whose convinced we're terrorists."

"No." Joseph admitted. "Although I can clear your names with the public."

"And how would you accomplish that?" Doctor Nemesis asked.

Joseph smile turned to a smirk. "I have other allies you know. One of which happens to be a scientist attached to the Defense of State. An arrangement could easily be made. A phone call to her, ordering her to start an investigation. When she realizes you where not the cause of the horrible disaster she will present this information to the President, who will call a state of emergency to asses the real threat."

"And your just assuming they will drop this?" Forge asked.

"They most certainly will if they think the real threat is still running loose. I have no doubt my ally can come up with something. Believe me, they will drop everything if they are under the impression the danger is still a threat to them."

"And your ally friend will clear our names?"

"Yes, how can you be blamed when it is proven something else was responsible?"

The X-Force members met eyes as they all weighed the proposal.

"And if we decide to take you up on your offer? What will you want then?"

Joseph smiled triumphantly, he'd already won. "You abilities and skills at my disposal, should I ever have need of them."

Persephone could tell by the hint in his voice that meant he would need them eventually. He was planning something big.

"Cable wouldn't approve." Forge said to the rest of his team. "He would be pissed if he knew we where even considering this."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"But.." Domino trailed off. "If he could do this, we could at least walk down the street again. I don't enjoy being wanted dead or alive."

"My proposal has no expiration date. You may think on this as long as you please." Joseph got up and went to look outside the huge crystal window of the room.

"I've already altered Phoebe and Cinder to teleport you home, they are waiting in the main room. Contact me when you get sick and tired of being hunted."

Slowly Colossus and Domino left, followed closely by Forge. Dr. Nemesis was the last to get up.

Persephone decided to make her move then. "Doctor?" She called out pleasantly as she could.

Nemesis stopped at the door surprised and turned to her. "What do you want, you white striped she demon?"

Persephone decided to ignore his insult. "I was just wondering is all. I read the report, there was a 1943 Stetson Stratoliner confiscated during the incident. That was yours wasn't it?"

Dr. Nemesis was definitely glaring through his goggles. "Thank you so much for reminding me of such a painful and horrible event. Yes it was mine!"

Persephone smiled. "And now it's somewhere sitting all alone in an evidence locker."

"Your point?" Nemesis snapped.

Persephone shrugged. "Well just saying that it wouldn't be difficult at all to retrieve. I was wondering why you haven't yet."

She could be sure, but Persephone was certain he was gritting his teeth. "If I knew where it was I would get it back!"

"What if you did know where it was?" Persephone asked. "What if we exchanged one favor for another. Your name cleared and your precious Stetson Stratoliner back. Then would you accept Joesph's proposal?"

Nemesis started at her for a minute. "You know where it is?"

Persephone grinned. "The location for you Stetson Stratoliner was included in the report."

Nemesis glare died down. "My teammates-

"Your teammates don't have to know anything." Joesph finished for him. "They will eventually accept my offer as well."

Dr. Nemesis stared back at the two. "I want the full file." He stated.

Joseph smirked. "I do believe we have a deal."

The two shook hands.

"Get the good doctor his file, my dear Persephone would you?"

_'My cleaver Persephone.' _ The psyche of Joesph said in her mind.

"No problem." Persephone said as she led Nemesis out of the room and to the data computer. Normally Persephone would growl at having to be the delivery girl, but not this time. She had been meaning to get a word in with Nemesis alone anyway.

Persephone printed off the report she had stolen a long while ago. She put it a tan folder and offered it to Doctor Nemesis.

Right when he was a bout to take it Persephone pulled it back towards her.

Nemesis groaned aloud. "What do you want now?" He asked, already seeing her game.

"Information really."

"On what?" He asked impatiently.

"On who. The woman I was cloned from, Rogue."

"She isn't mentioned in the files you stole from the Avengers?"

Persephone scowled lightly. "Oh she is, but it's mostly reports on incidents she's been involved in. I want to know about her. You where on a team with her. What is she like?"

Dr. Nemesis scowled in irritation. "She is very much like you. Cocky, irritating, rebel-like, and slightly above average intelligence. You're much more free spirited and more likely to bend the rules, by those are the only differences I can detect."

"If you want more information I would suggest breaking into the X-Mansion and absorbing one of her friends, or even her for that matter."

Dr. Nemesis took the file out of her hands, Persephone let him.

"You've never met her have you?" He asked on his way out. "Surprising. Though your bound to come into contact soon enough, I hear word she's considering taking a part time position as an Avenger again."

With that Nemesis left. Leaving Persephone to contemplate his suggestion.

For a moment she thought of asking Joseph about Rogue, but decided against it. He probobly didn't want to talk about mutants that weren't loyal to his cause. And in any case, the subject of Rogue always seemed so forbidden. No one even mentioned her, and when the occasionally news report featured her it was like the atmosphere between her mother and Joseph seemed to tense up. It was an unspoken truth that the subject of the woman Persephone was cloned from was avoided.

Persephone always wondered why. Maybe she would break into the X-Mansion after all.

* * *

Later than evening as Persephone was training with Deadpool. He was obnoxious to say the least and prodding for personal details of her life. Asking if she was thinking about boys and whether or not he should sharpen his swords.

"I could totally threaten him you know, isn't that what daddy's do for their little girls?"

Persephone rolled her eyes and told him for the millionth time he wasn't her father.

"Not true. I'm the closest thing you have to a daddy. I can totally do this. Seriously now is it Rapture, for maybe Cinder?" Deadpool asked. "Or do you play for the other team? Because I am totally cool with that! I will support you all the way and help you break the news to your mother-

Persephone aimed a solid kick to his genitals. Deadpool crouched on the ground in pain. "OK, so you don't like girls. I'm okay with just threatening boys then. Daddy loves you."

Persephone shook her head at him. The training was near over anyway. Right as Persephone was drinking water she received a telepathic call from Phoebe. The shock caused her to choke up water.

Phoebe apologized and informed her Joseph wanted to see her in his study, now.

* * *

The door snapped shut behind Persephone as she entered Joseph's study.

The master of magnetism was sitting near the blazing fireplace, which illuminated the room.

Persephone walked over silently and waited.

"You could have came and got me yourself." She informed him.

Joseph tilted his head to the side and in an amused voice he asked. "Would you have preferred that?"

"Yes." Persephone admitted.

Joseph moved to sit on the couch, he pulled Persephone down by her hand. "I'll have to remember that." He commented aloud.

"You have me very impressed, Persephone, and proud with the way handled things today." Joseph continued.

"How impressed?"

Joseph was grinning. "Enough to make a change I have been considering for quite some time. You have been my protege for for years. How would you like to be my lieutenant?"

Silence filled the room. Persephone blinked several times, letting his words sink in. That was definitely not what she was expecting to hear. Persephone searched his face for any signs of amusement or humor, maybe he was joking about the whole thing. But then again when was the last time the master of magnetism told a joke?

"Pardon?" Persephone really hoped surprise hadn't made it's way into her voice.

"The second in command of the Brotherhood." Joseph answered easily. "My Brotherhood." He added.

"But, I thought Momma...

Joseph seemed to read her mind and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Mystique? No of course not while she is a formidable fighter and a well minded strategist she at times allows her certain variables to cloud her judgement. The main variable being you. And I simply cannot have a second in command who lets anything at all cloud their judgement and good reasoning. You, unlike your mother, are very much capable of that."

"I-I'm flatted." Persephone said as she twirled her hair, a nervous habit from her childhood she's never been able to shake off.

Joseph was still grinning as he gently tilted her chin up to meet her eyes.

"You should be. This isn't something I would offer to hardly anyone else."

Persephone smiled coyly. "Careful." She warned. "Might blow my ego up."

"Heaven forbid." Joseph said sarcastically.

Joseph hand fell away from her face as he leaned back against the couch more comfortably. "Granted, you would have to get a little older first before we make it official."

"Oh." Persephone said, disappointed. That really killed the excitement and pride. Joseph must have noticed her disappointment.

"Not by much." He added. "And in any case it gives me more time to train you. You'll still be my protege, as well as my lieutenant." Joseph stopped to give her a long stare.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." He reminded her.

Persephone smiled and added a pause just for good measure. "Yes. I will be your lieutenant."

Joseph smiled back. "A position I think you fill quite nicely."

"My, you are just filled with compliments today." Persephone observed as she crawled closer to Joseph. She gently placed the back of her gloved hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Joseph glared at her lightly, but there was no heat behind it. He did look slightly annoyed though, but made no move to swat her away.

"Oh, yes very humorous." He said sarcastically.

Persephone moved her hand down to his cheek. "Sarcasm too? I'm starting to get worried."

"You are infuriating and occasionally set my teeth on edge."

"I thought I was your promise-filled protege."

"You are both."

"If I'm capable of infuriating, then your egotistical."

"Have you ever heard the phrase "pot calling the kettle black"?"

Persephone scoffed as she moved to get off the couch and removed her hand. "Whatever I'm going to bed."

Joseph sat up and grabbed her wrist firmly. "You didn't wait to be dismissed lieutenant-in-training."

Persephone looked in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. I've never had to do that before." She glared at him. "You're only doing this because I teased you aren't you? Always have to have the last word."

Joseph said nothing but smirked and irritating smirk.

"Now you are dismissed. You have my permission to go to bed."

Persephone glared. She really hated taking orders or getting permission from anyone, it just wasn't something she ever did well. For a brief moment she wondered whether Rogue ever had the same problem.

Deciding to hold her tongue she stomped out of Joseph study, practically being able to feel his smirk burning into her back.

_'Arrogant bastard.' _She thought loudly as she stomped off to bed. He won this time. And Persephone really _really _hated it when he won.

* * *

**So? Opinions would be welcome and appreciated! **

**RR Time:**

**Marigab: Since you expressed such a desire for me to update I couldn't refuse!:) Here's your update I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ophelia193: I love Dr. Nemesis too! He is one of my favorite characters next to Magneto. I probably only like Nemesis because he reminds me a little bit of Erik. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**AlyTaylor: Rogue shall meet her younger clone very soon, I can promise you that! And the fight will be very interesting, can't wait to write about that! Thanks for your review!**


End file.
